Crazy Ant-ics
Crazy Ant-ics is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, and the fourth of the first season. This episode introduces Sniffles, the intelligent anteater who can never seem to catch any ants. HTF Episode Description Brainy anteater Sniffles doesn't quite use his head when digging in this particular ant hole. His tasty treat turns ugly when the ants take their revenge. Do you notice what is hidden in the ant hole? Be wary of hidden treasure! Plot Our new brainy Happy Tree Friend anteater, Sniffles is seen walking along in the forest, thinking of some math equations. Sniffles then comes upon an anthill. Fascinated, Sniffles slithers his tongue through the pathway. At the very bottom of the anthill, there's a whole family of ants praying for dinner, when suddenly, Sniffles' tongue crashes the party. Though satisfied that he found the ants, he feels something going horribly wrong. It turns out the Ants have hammered Sniffles' tongue down, trapping him. Sniffles tries to pull his tongue out, but it is useless. The Sister Ant can be seen scratching Sniffles' tongue away with a cheese grater, and the Brother Ant squeezes lemon juice on the shaved tongue. Sniffles still tries to yank his tongue out, but to no avail. torturing Sniffles.]] As the Mother Ant uses an electric saw to saw away Sniffles' tongue, the Baby Ant runs up Sniffles' tongue, carrying the Brother Ant a container of gasoline, and leaving a trail. As Sniffles pulls on his ears in pain, the Baby Ant arrives to the top and tosses the container of gas into poor Sniffles' mouth, and jumps away. The Mother Ant finishes Sniffles off by using a match to ignite the gas, which rapidly rides up Sniffles' tongue, and the when the flame reaches Sniffles' face, his whole upper body explodes, scattering his body all over the place. The episode ends with the Baby Ant popping out of the anthill, shouting and cheering in triumph. Moral "Buckle up for safety!" Deaths *After swallowing a can of gasoline, Sniffles' upper body blows up when a flame reaches his stomach. Injuries *Sniffles has his tongue hammered, shaved by a cheese grater, followed by having lemon juice dripped on his tongue, and sawed with an electric saw. *The Mother Ant got pushed off from her chair when sniffles tongue breaks into the Ants' house. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 0''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total rate: 0% Destruction *The Ants hammer a wooden nail into the table. *The table has been cut with the electric saw, however it appears unbroken in the next scene with it. Goofs #In the introduction when Sniffles pops out of the bush, the bush disappears, except for the area beneath Sniffles. (Fixed in the Classics Remastered version) #The ants, their table, and their weaponry are not seen when Sniffles is lowering his tongue down the hole or when the fire builds up to Sniffles' head. #When Sniffles' tongue goes through the door, a second door can be seen. #In the Classics Remastered Version, after Sniffles puts his tongue in the hole a bone on the left side magically appears. #The table has been cut with the electric saw, however it appears unbroken in the next scene with it. #When Sniffles explodes, his blood is orange. Quick Shot Moment When the ants are hammering down Sniffles' tongue, a brief shot of the Mother Ant manning the electric saw is seen. Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered versions from YouTube and Mondomedia.com. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:2000 Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles Category:Solo Episodes Category:Ants' Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Rhode Montijo Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes directed by Rhode Montijo Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes Category:No Primary Characters Category:The Cursed Idol Bombed